A Royal Prankster
by daughterofrisingsun
Summary: More mischief with the young Prince of all Saiyans...One shot!


Here's another bit of mischief with the young Prince of all Saiyans. Please be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its' characters, Akira Toriyama does!

…..

Nappa groaned inwardly as he thought of the events to come. The royal palace of Vegeta-sei was abuzz with preparations for the annual royal banquet held for the numerous races from other worlds. They were either allies or those involved with the daily commerce that kept the Saiyan economy running smoothly.

On such occasions, the burly bald general had to stay on his toes as the young prince had a habit of terrorizing their guests in every manner his devious little mind could conceive of…..

…

"_There is a STAIN on my cape!_ DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR A _SOILED_ GARMENT TO THE BANQUET?" four-year-old Prince Vegeta bellowed.

"Of course not, Your Highness!" the blue-skinned reptilian servant exclaimed fearfully.

"Get it cleaned IMMEDIATELY!" the young Saiyan royal barked.

"Yes! Right away! Your Highness!" the terrified servant spoke up as he scrambled to obey.

Nappa sighed "That's not the _only_ cape you have, Vegeta."

"_Well that's the one I'm going to wear, Nappa_" young Vegeta declared imperiously.

"Of course!" Nappa muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something, you overfed oaf?" the Saiyan prince snapped.

"Nothing at all, Vegeta" the Saiyan general replied wearily.

"I didn't think that tiny brain of yours had managed to concoct a legible sentence this early in the day" Vegeta taunted.

The elder Saiyan bristled inwardly but spoke not a word.

…..

"Where in Kami's name could that stupid bird have gotten off to?" Nappa wondered.

The Karillian ambassador was beside herself with worry. Her highly prized Tarlasian bird had somehow escaped from its' cage and was somewhere in the royal palace. An entire team had been dispatched to find the elusive purple and gold feathered avian creature.

"General Nappa, We've searched everywhere except for the personal rooms of the Royal Family" a blue and gold armored elite male insisted.

Nappa returned the long-haired soldier's salute "Very well. I'll search those rooms."

Not so much as a single feather was to be found in King Vegeta's rooms or those of the late Saiyan queen. That only left…..Prince Vegeta!

'_Why do I suddenly have a very bad feeling about this?' _Nappa thought to himself.

…..

Nappa tapped the device outside Prince Vegeta's door that alerted the prince that he had a visitor.

Vegeta's voice reached him from behind the door, "GO AWAY!"

"C'mon, Vegeta! This is _urgent_!" Nappa insisted.

The door slid open and the glowering small figure of the Saiyan prince stood before him.

"What's the matter, Nappa? Did the royal kitchen refuse to give you second helpings this morning?" the young prince mocked.

"Seriously, Vegeta! The Karillian ambassador is very distraught over losing her pet somewhere in the palace. It's a big purple and gold…" the Saiyan's voice died in his throat.

The little royal imp was burping loudly as he picked his teeth clean with a large purple and gold feather.

"That bird was quite annoying. However, he made a _very delicious snack_" Vegeta smirked….

…

Raditz and Prince Vegeta stood watching from the balcony of his room as several of the off-world dignitaries began to arrive. The long-haired third class Saiyan stood guard as the prince amused himself observing the newcomers while eating a juicy piece of bright red Konarish fruit.

Nappa's huge brawny form stood just inside the entrance of the palace. He kept a watchful eye on the arriving guests. Prince Vegeta could strike anywhere. The thought unnerved the Saiyan general.

The son of Bardock crossed his arms over his muscular chest and snorted as he caught sight of a plump green feline life-form in an immaculate white robe with gold trim. A grimace appeared on the haughty representative's face as he laid eyes on the Saiyans walking about the palace.

"That's the prince of the Purrtrinis. They think that they're superior to Saiyans. I'd like to take that piece of fluff down a notch or two" Raditz growled.

An evil smile lit the face of the Prince of all Saiyans….

A horrified scream echoed through the palace as a huge red stain appeared on the once pristine robe of the Purrtrinisian prince.

"This is an absolute outrage! My beautiful robe is ruined!" the visiting prince cried out.

Nappa looked about frantically but saw no sign of the heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei. Then he noticed the balcony that hung just outside Prince Vegeta's room. He grit his teeth and walked over to the Purrtrinisian representative to try to smooth things over.

"Your Highness, I'm sure we can have the laundry attendants to…" the huge bald Saiyan began.

"_This robe is pure Artanian silk_! The stain will NEVER come out, you ignorant baboon!" the prince snarled.

Raditz and Vegeta sat on the floor of the balcony holding their sides and rocking with laughter.

"Good one, Your Highness!" Raditz chortled.

…..

Prince Vegeta sat glumly beside King Vegeta at the huge royal banquet table. After his earlier behavior, the Saiyan king was taking no chances with the banquet itself. The young prince wouldn't_ dare_ misbehave in the presence of his father.

'_This is no fun!'_ the Prince of all Saiyans sighed.

The six-year-old daughter of the Belgasian queen was seated directly across from the Saiyan royals. She gave the prince a look of pure disdain and tossed back her long blue hair before putting her nose into the air.

Prince Vegeta intensely despised the blue-haired yellow skinned princess as she had been quick to reveal his part in numerous pranks over the years. If only he could do _something _to annoy her.

The servants sat numerous dishes before the Saiyan royalty and filled their plates. Then they progressed on to serving the numerous guests. No one served their own food that was the duty of the servants.

Prince Vegeta scratched an itch on the bridge of his nose. Then an idea occurred to him. A perfectly WICKED idea! He leaned forward and scratched and wiped at his nose _directly over_ the bowl of Quardian squash soup that sat in front of him.

The only person that noticed was the Belgasian princess! Her face wrinkled up in pure disgust as the servant placed _that bowl_ in front of her.

"I DON'T WANT THAT!" the princess snapped.

"_Daughter, you will NOT insult our hosts by refusing their wonderful meal_ " the queen whispered in warning.

Prince Vegeta wore a smile of pure deviltry on his face as he observed the exchange between mother and daughter.

"I WON'T EAT THAT!" the princess screamed.

The Belgasian queen's face flushed with embarrassment at her daughter's behavior. She bowed her head in the direction of the Saiyan royalty.

"Please excuse me, King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta. My daughter must be overwhelmed by all the excitement of today…"

"HE DID IT! Prince Vegeta…" the young princess was quickly whisked away by her indignant mother before she could finish speaking. Prince Vegeta feigned shock as he looked towards his father.

"I can't BELIEVE you acted in such a manner! AND you insulted our hosts! We'll be lucky if we can show our faces here EVER AGAIN!" the Belgasian queen scolded as she dragged her protesting daughter behind her…

….

Prince Vegeta watched as the last of the off-world dignitaries departed from the palace.

"Good-bye, Pests!" he snickered.

…..

So what did you think? Please let me know!


End file.
